Todo por un golpe
by MakotaTaeny9
Summary: Se me ocurrió después de ver que la nueva Cenicienta golpea a Henry, al parecer todos los amores verdaderos comienzan así, y nuestras nenas también se golpearon una vez. Denle la oportunidad. (RESUBIDO)


No podía creer lo que había pasado.

Había golpeado a la alcaldesa!

Pero ella le había golpeado primero. Y aunque no lo demostrara, la mujer tenía un buen derechazo.

Dios… el lugar del golpe latía constantemente con dolor y le escocía un pequeño corte a un costado de su ojo.

Pero la morena no se lo había llevado fácil, le dio un puñetazo que impacto fuertemente en su quijada. De pronto ella se descontroló y si no hubiera sido por Graham la habría molido a golpes. Y eso seria totalmente un horror.

Ahora con la mente mas calmada, se daba cuenta de la situación.

¡POR LA TANGA DE MERLIN! Había golpeado a la mujer que le gustaba…

Porque si!, la morena podía ser fría, borde, controladora y una desesperante mujer… pero nada de eso podía opacar su belleza y su gran corazón. Por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo. Ella lo había visto, desde el primer momento.

No sabia ni conocía la historia detrás de la mascara de indiferencia de la alcaldesa. Pero debía de ser una muy dolorosa para querer alejar a todos de esa forma.

-Lo siento Emma… todo esto fue mi culpa

-No importa Graham… es algo que ya pasó-. Respondió mirando por la ventana del coche. –Puedes dejarme aquí.

-Que? Pero aun no llegamos al departamento.

-Si bueno… no voy al departamento. Quiero caminar un poco-. Dijo la rubia. Y se bajó del coche una vez que este se detuvo.

Esperó hasta que el coche del sheriff girara en la esquina, para darse media vuelta y encaminarse devuelta al cementerio. Le debía al menos una disculpa. Necesitaba que la perdonara.

.

"¡Maldita! ¡Mil veces maldita!. ¡Malditos los dos!. ¡Estúpido Graham!"-. Seguia repitiendo constantemente en su cabeza la morena.

Dejó las flores sobre la tumba de su amado padre conteniendo las lágrimas.

"No lo vales" Había dicho la rubia.

Y cuanta razón tenía. Nunca había valido o sido lo suficiente para nadie.

Corrió la sepultura de piedra dejando al descubierto la escalera descendiente hasta su bóveda. Al llegar abajo se quedo sin línea de pensamiento. ¿Que había venido a hacer aquí? No bajaba desde hace muchos años.

Se adentró un poco más y se dio de frente con su colección de corazones. Recordó que ahí se encontraba el corazón del maldito cazador. Furiosa al recordar lo que hace unos minutos había ocurrido, se acercó más con la firme convicción de aplastar el corazón del idiota y liberarse de algunas preocupaciones.

Pero nuevamente esas palabras repitiéndose en su mente "no lo vales".

Volvió a meter el corazón en el pequeño cofre y en dejarlo donde estaba.

Mirándose las manos recordó a su madre. Se había prometido no ser como ella pero claramente había fracasado… había arrancado corazones del mismo modo que Cora lo había hecho. Utilizó la magia cuando siempre la había aborrecido. Nunca valdría para nadie. Nunca seria lo suficiente para nadie. No lo fue para su madre, ni para el rey, Blancanieves y mucho menos valió para que su padre la protegiera, no valió nunca para que las hadas la ayudaran. Para el único que valió fue para Rumple. Y ella se aferro a eso, sin entender que el diablillo solo la estaba manipulando.

No valía ni siquiera para su hijo. Aquel pequeñito que había entregado todo el amor que un le quedaba en su oscuro corazón. No fue suficiente para el y se fue a buscar a la mujer que lo había abandonado.

Las lágrimas se volvieron más abundantes, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente. Sollozos escaparon de sus labios mientras sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla de pie y se dejo caer al fio suelo de piedra. Sentía su corazón apretado.

Nunca seria suficiente…

Nunca jamás nadie la amaría.

.

Emma llegó al cementerio encaminándose rápidamente al mausoleo de la familia Mills aun perdida en sus pensamientos.

Regina no tenía a nadie. Bueno tenía a Henry, pero literalmente no tenía a nadie más. Sabia que su padre estaba muerto, después de todo Henry tenía ese nombre en honor a él. ¿Pero y que pasa con su madre? ¿No había hermanos, primos ni ningún otro familiar más? .

Realmente estaba sola en el mundo. Igual que ella.

Se encontró con la puerta del mausoleo cerrada, supuso que la morena querría intimidad para visitar a su padre. Se cuestiono el esperarla fuera o entrar y suplicarle que la perdonara. ¿Pero y si nunca la perdonara? ¿Y si realmente se había pasado con el golpe y la morena estaba sufriendo?. Se decidió por entrar. Ya vería como hacía para que la morena no la matara por inmiscuirse en su intimidad.

En cuanto entró sintió pánico. Regina no estaba ahí. En su lugar la piedra del sarcófago se había movido revelando unas escaleras. Inmediatamente pensó en lo que Graham había dicho. Y el lo que Henry había estado diciendo. Tal vez… y solo tal vez, Henry tenía razón y Regina era la reina malvada.

Reprimió una carcajada proveniente de un pensamiento estúpido. ¿No se suponía que Blancanieves era más hermosa que la reina malvada? Obviamente ese cuento contaba puras mentiras porque ¿Cómo podría ser Mary Margaret más hermosa que Regina? ¿No le llegaba ni a los talones!

De pronto un sollozo junto a un amortiguado llanto desgarrador rompió con su línea de pensamiento.

El solo oír ese llanto hizo que su corazón se rompiera. Sus piernas automáticamente se movieron haciéndola descender la escalera, siguiendo el llanto, entre más se acercaba mas fuerte y desgarrador se volvía. Hasta que la encontró.

.

No podía parar de llorar, era incomprensible. Le dolía el corazón y el llanto le impedía respirar con facilidad, sentía que se ahogaba pero no podía detenerse.

De pronto sintió dos cálidos y fuertes brazos que la sostenían. Se puso rígida y trató de alejarse para ver quien era.

-Regina perdóname. Perdóname por favor. No tendría que haberte golpeado. Perdóname te lo suplico!-. Dijo la rubia sosteniéndola contra su pecho.

-Emma…-. Dijo la morena en medio del llanto.

La rubia la soltó pero no se alejó, en cambio sostuvo su rostro con sus manos haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.

-Lo siento… no me importa que seas la reina malvada-. Dijo y noto inmediatamente el cabio en los ojos de la morena. Era verdad… en realidad era la malvada reina de los cuentos.

-Eh… co… como?-. Trató de preguntar Regina entre sollozos.

-No estaba segura. Nunca creí que lo que Henry decía era cierto. No hasta que vi este lugar y tu reacción cuando lo dije-. Dijo lentamente, con temor de alejar a la morena.

-Yo… deberías irte, no deberías de estar aquí-. Dijo tratando de alejarse del toque de la rubia.

-Porque?

-Porque como dijiste soy la reina malvada.

-Y eso que?

-Y eso que? Pues que soy la causante de todo el mal en este mundo, soy la responsable de que tus padres te enviaran a este mundo, soy la responsable de que nunca crecieras con ellos, soy la razón de que tuvieras una horrible niñez…

-Regina…

-No!. Tú lo dijiste! No lo valgo! No merezco ni siquiera tu pena-. Dijo derramando nuevas lágrimas inevitablemente temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Regina yo no… yo estaba enfadada. No quería decir lo que dije.

-Pero lo dijiste! Y tienes toda la razón! Nunca seré suficiente para nadie, no valgo la pena, jamás lo eh valido, no para Blancanieves, ni Leopold, ni mucho menos para mi madre.

-Eso no es cierto!-. La volvió a alegar a su pecho redeandola con sus brazos intentando que se sintiera mejor. -No es cierto, vales mucho. Y eres suficiente para Henry.- Regina negaba con la cabeza por lo que la cogió del rostro -Si, si eres suficiente para Henry... Y para mi!

La morena la miró a los ojos intentando entender a que se refería con eso. Su incógnita no duró mucho, cuando la rubia se acercó y juntó sus labios en una caricia tierna. Regina quedó en shock, sin siquiera responder al beso. No podía. ¿Emma Swan la acababa de besar? Aún sabiendo que ella era la Reina Malvada. La causa de todas sus desgracias.

-Regina yo... yo... necesito decírtelo... ya no puedo ocultarlo-. Dijo nerviosamente observando el rostro a la morena, mientras ésta la miraba aún en shock. -Yo... desde que... bueno desde la primera vez que te vi... yo... ahm. Tú... tú me... Me gustas Regina! Me gustas mucho!-. Respondió fuertemente sonrojada.

-Q... Que?-. Fue lo único que pudo decir la morena saliendo de su estado catatonico.

-Que estoy... enamorada de ti-. Respondió soltando un suspiro.

-No puedes!. ¿Es acaso una broma? ¿crees que esto es divertido?-. Se soltó de las manos de la rubia y se puso de pie.

-No es una broma! Jamás eh hablado tan enserio en mi vida!-. Contestó colocándose de pie y siguiendo a la morena a través de la bóveda. -Es cierto Regina, es lo que siento!

-No deberías sentirlo, soy la Reina Malvada por Dios! No puedes estar enamorada de mi, ni siquiera me conoces!

-Sé quien eres maldición! Lo sé! Henry me lo recuerda todo el tiempo! Pero que quieres que haga?, uno no elige de quien se enamora! El amor no te pregunta... este te golpea y ya. Y sí, puede que no te conozca. Pero realmente quien te conoce de verdad? Con tu forma de ser alejas a todos! Incluso a Henry.

-No lo metas en esto!-. Dijo elevando su voz.

-Es que no te das cuenta... el chico te ama, pero me buscó porque se sentía solo-. Se acercó tentativa a ella. Al ver que no se alejaba la tomó de las manos. -Deja que te vea tal cual eres... lo que el veía antes.

-Yo... tengo miedo de que me odie cuando sepa todas las cosas que he hecho.

-Bueno... si le cuentas las verdaderas razones, tal vez entienda. Después de todo... dudo mucho que te volvieras malvada sólo porque Blancanieves era supuestamente más hermosa que tú. Y aquí entre nos... Mary Margaret no te llega ni a los talones-. Comentó guiñandole coqueta un ojo, a lo que la morena no pudo evitar una pequeña risa.

-¿Encerio te das cuenta de que estás hablando de tu madre?

-Si... oh Dios esto es tan raro... no creo que pueda volver a verla de la misma forma.

-Porqué?... te gusta tambien?

-Claro que no!

-Espera... dices que hablas con mi hijo de mí?

-Hablar, hablar?... no, el comenta anécdotas de cuando era más pequeño y yo escucho-. Dijo encogiendoae de hombros. -Soy buena escuchando.

-Porqué crees que hay una historia detrás y no soy mal daba sólo porque sí-. Se perdió mirando esos faroles verdosos.

-Porqué el mal no nace... Se hace. Algunos por iniciativa propia y otros porque no tienen otra opción. Y veo algo en tu mirada que me dice que esto no era lo que querías-. Terminó acariciando el rostro de la morena con el dorso de su mano.

-Tal ves tengas razón...

-Tal ves?

-Vale... tiene a mucha razón-. Dijo resignada saltándose de la rubia y dando media vuelta dirigiéndose a otro lugar de la bóveda.

-Hey, a donde vas?

-A ponerme cómoda... si quieres conocer mi historia ven conmigo.

.

La rubia despertó desorientada, mirando al techo. Se dio cuenta que algo se apretaba a su costado y giró el rostro encontrándose con la mujer que la volvía loca. Giró su cuerpo apoyando su peso en su codo. Aún no podía creer todo lo que esta hermosa mujer había sufrido en su vida, y aun estaba aquí de pié. No podía sentir más que admiración por ella.

De alguna manera se sentía asqueada de ser nieta de ese asqueroso rey.

Ojalá ella hubiera podido estar ahí para evitarle el dolor. Pero lo estaba ahora, y no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño. Aún cuando tuviera que luchar contra todo el pueblo.

-Deja de mirarme-. Dijo la morena aún con los ojos cerrados y con la voz ronca por el sueño, lo cual Emma lo encontró de lo más sexy.

-Lo siento, te veías tan pacífica... Que tal dormiste?

-Todo lo bien que se puede, después de contarle a la mujer que está destinada a destruir mi maldición, mis razones para matar a la que resulta ser su madre.

-Uff! Si que es mucho... Pero eh? Yo no te juzgo. De haber vivido lo que tu, lo más probable es que hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Lo más probable?-. Preguntó escéptica.

-Si... bueno la otra posibilidad es que no hubiera sobrevivido-. Dijo despacio tratando de no molestar a la morena.

-Porqué volviste anoche? Querías acabar lo que empezaste?-. Preguntó volviendo a elevar el muro alrededor de su corazón.

-Eh? No! Claro que no! Yo... quería disculparme. De hecho venía a suplicarte que me perdonaras...

-Porqué?-. Aún no le encontraba lógica a su desesperación para que la perdonara.

-Porque te amo-. Dijo simplemente y a la morena se le fue el aliento. Sus latidos cardíacos se dispararon en una veloz carrera, y sus ojos se perdieron en los de Emma tratando de buscar la mentira en su declaración -Y llámame loca pero... lo hago! Me fue inevitable, aún cuando te comportas como una perra sin corazón-. La morena no pudo reprimir la sonrisa ante lo último -De hecho cuando cuando me llamas Miss Swan me vuelves loca-. Le guiño el ojo y la morena se sonrojo furiosamente.

-Yo... no se que decir...

-No tiene a que decir nada, soy yo quien tiene estos sentimientos. Entendería si me dejas en la friendzone...

-En la que?-. Interrumpió Regina.

-En la friendzone... es... bueno que sólo me quieras como amiga. Pero tomando en cuenta que en realidad no somos amigas. Más bien bastante lejos de ser amigas, tu me odias, y lo entiendo, inconscientemente te quitó el cariño que Henr...

Se estaba perdiendo. Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que trataba de decir. Pero Regina interrumpió su balbuceo y literalmente le cerró la boca.

Sólo que lo hizo de la forma que la rubia estaba a años luz de imaginarse.

Lo hizo con sus propio labios. SI!, LA ESTABA BESANDO!. Pero tan rápido como comenzó igualmente terminó, dejando a Emma suplicando por más.

-Yo... no te odio-. Dijo Regina.

-A no?

-No... en realidad. Odio que me gustaras tanto-. Confesó volviéndose roja hasta la raíz del cabello.

Emma no creía lo que acababa de oír. Estaría soñando?

-Golpeame otra vez-. Le pidió

-Que?

-Tengo que saber si esto es verdad-. Dijo con lo ojos muy abiertos.

-Que no siempre detectas las mentiras?-. Preguntó divertida con la cara de la rubia.

-Si! Pero esto podría ser un sueño AUCH! vale no estoy soñando-. Determinó luego de que Regina la pellizcara.

-Lamentó haberte golpeado-. Dijo observando la pequeña cicatriz que había dejado en el párpado de la rubia.

-Naaaa esta bien... entonces... yo te gustó?-. Preguntó con una sonrisa que hizo que la morena girará los ojos.

-Un poco

-Sólo un poquito-. Preguntó acercando su rostro al de la morena.

-Me estoy arrepintiendo de haberlo dicho-. Dijo en un susurro mirando los labios de la rubia que cada vez se acerba más.

-Tendré que asegurarme de que eso no pase-. Dijo susurrando también y se lanzó en picada hacia los labios de Regina.

Emma se sentía en cielo. Besar a la Morena era su sueño más profundo y ahora lo estaba cumpliendo. Creyó morir cuando sintió la lengua de Regina pidiendo permiso y ella se lo concedió sin chistar.

La morena tampoco estaba muy lejos de estallar de alegría. Le gustaba a la rubia. En verdad le gustaba! El sentimiento era mutuo. Y ahora la besaba, como había imaginado secretamente tantas veces. Y era mucho mejor que en sus fantasías.

La lucha de sus lenguas por el dominio terminó con Emma como ganadora, provocando que la morena se dejará llevar a su ritmo y gimiera aun en el beso.

La rubia la recostó nuevamente quedando levemente sobre ella, apollando una de sus manos en la cama, mientras la otra se aferraba a la cintura de la morena.

Aún recordaba su asombro cuando Regina desbloqueo la entrada secreta en la pared, revelando una acogedora e iluminada habitación, con una enorme cama, un elegante sillón, joyeros repletos de diamantes y vestidos que Emma supuso eran de su vida como reina. No podía esperar a verla en uno de esos.

La rubia rompió el beso en busca de aire, y comenzó besando su mandíbula. Regina tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de los suaves labios de Emma sobre su piel y paseando sus manos por la espalda y cintura de la rubia.

Los besos de Emma rápidamente tomaron el camino hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, lamiendo y mordisqueando levemente, provocando un gemido ronco de la morena. La rubia sonrió y se armó de valor.

-Me dejarías hacerte el amor?-. Preguntó dulcemente mirándola a los ojos. Regina sintió una calidez inundando su pecho y recorriendole todo el cuerpo ante la pregunta de Emma. De pronto lo tenia claro.

-Tú que crees?-. Preguntó después de besarla. Sonriendo coquetamente, haciendo que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de la rubia.

Emma volvió a besarla, devorando la boca de la morena. Mientras las manos de ésta no se quedaron quietas, comenzando a quitar la chaqueta que la sheriff traía, rápidamente le siguió la blusa de tirantes, dejándola con un sujetador negro que hacia contraste con su blanca piel.

-Hey eso no vale... quítate esto-. Dijo la rubia tratando de quitarle el abrigo negro de Regina mientras esta reía. -Wow!

-Qué?

-Nunca te había oído reír de verdad... te ves hermosa.

-Hablas mucho Swan-. La propia Regina terminó de quitarse el abrigo y el sweter de cuello alto, revelando un sujetador de encaje rojo como el sweter.

La rubia quedó totalmente embobada. La piel de la morena la llamaba a tocarla y ella no pudo evitarlo. Llevó sus dedos a su abdomen, provocando un escalofríos en Regina.

La morena se sentía encantada. Nunca nadie la había mirado como Emma. Aquella devoción que veía en sus ojos... De pronto sus pensamientos se esfumaron, cuando la rubia volvió a besarla.

La guerra de dominacion en el beso se prolongó hasta quedar sin aliento. La rubia bajó sus labios a su mandíbula, luego dio un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo causando un jadeo de la morena. Sus labios siguieron hasta el esternocreidomastoídeo, besando, lamiendo y succionando, dio un pequeño mordisco, lo suficientemente débil para no dejar marca. La morena gemia despacio y se retorcia debajo de Emma.

-Tienes mucha ropa-. Dijo la rubia corriendo las manos debajo de la espalda de Regina para desabrochar el sujetador, dejando sus magníficos y redondos pechos a su disposición.

Regina siempre supo que su cuerpo volvía locos a los hombres, y lo usó a su beneficio siempre que lo necesitó, pero ahora viendo como los ojos verdes de la rubia se oscurecieron de excitación, supo que no solo volvia locos a los hombres, sino tambien a Emma.

-Magnífica!-. Comentó la rubia y volvió a besarla en los labios para posteriormente besar su torso bajando besos húmedos por entre sus pechos, luego se llevó el pezón del pecho izquierdo a la boca, mientras cogía el otro con la mano.

-ahhh-. Gimio la morena arqueando la espalda.

La rubia cambio de pecho llevándose a la boca ahora el derecho, cuando estuvo satisfecha, volvió a bajar besos por su abdomen, defendiéndose en el borde del pantalón, levantó la mirada, y la morena asintió con la cabeza, y la rubia procedió a desabrochar y bajar lentamente acariciando sus piernas en el proceso. Lo lanzó hacia algún lado y miró a la diosa en la cama. Su corazón iba a explotar.

-Algo que te guste Swan?-. Preguntó divertida mordiendose el labio inferior.

-Todo de usted majeatad!-. Emma volvió a subir a la cama y la beso con fervor.

Regina sonrió en medio del beso, por primera vez no le molestó su título. Con dedos ágiles se deshizo del sujetador de la rubia lanzandolo quien sabe donde, sus suabes manos se apoderaron de los firme a pechos de la rubia. Ésta gimio en medio del beso y ya quizo jugar más. Le separó de Regina y se deshizo de sus vaqueros ante la atenta mirada de la morena.

Se acercó a Regina y enganchó sus índices a cada lado de sus caderas y observando su hermosos ojos las deslizó por sus piernas. Subió a besarla nuevamente y deslizó una de sus manos desde su cuello bajando por su abdomen y se instaló en su sexo.

-Mhmm estás muy húmeda...

Deslizó sus dedos por sus resbaladizos pliegues, extendiendo sus fluidos, mientras encerraba su cabeza en cu cuello besando y lamiendo su punto del pulso. La intimidad de la morena goteaba de excitación y su espalda se arquero viniendo fuerte cuando la rubia la penetró con dos de sus dedos, espero un momento a que se acostumbrara y comenzó con el movimiento fluido, dentro, fuera, dentro y fuera, mientras su pulgar trazaba patrones en su clítoris. La morena comenzóa mover sus caderas al ritmo de la mano de Emma y no paso mucho tiempo cuando llegó al clímax con el nombre de la rubia en un ronco gemido.

La rubia sacó los dedos de su interior, llevandoselos a la boca para probar a la morena, gimiendo de gusto.

-Habías estado con una mujer antes?-. Preguntó la rubia, y supo inmediatamente que no. Los ojos de la morena revelaba todo, nunca se había dado cuenta antes.

-No... asumo que tu sí.

-Sólo unas pocas...

-Ni creas que voy a ser sumisa-. Dijo Regina dándoles la vuelta y quedando arriba, Emma sonrió ante eso.

-No espero que lo seas-. Volvió a besarla y Regina gimio al probarse en los labios de la rubia -Suerte que Henry este al cuidado de Archie... porque tengo mucho que enseñarte.

-Borra esa sonrisita... hay que volver antes del almuerzo.

-Tendré que aprovechar al máximo entonces!-. Dijo y luego llevo sus manos a los costados de la morena haciéndole cosquillas.

Si definitivamente le gustaba oírla reír más que llorar.

Haría lo que fuera para seguir manteniendo esa sonrisa. Aún cuando tuviera que enfrentarse a todo el mundo. Incluidos sus padres.


End file.
